Horsehead Nebula
The Horsehead Nebula (also known as Barnard 33 ) is a dark nebula in the constellation Orion.[1] The nebula is located just to the south of the star Alnitak, which is farthest east on Orion's Belt, and is part of the much larger Orion Molecular Cloud Complex. The nebula was first recorded in 1888 by Scottish astronomer Williamina Fleming on photographic plate B2312 taken at the Harvard College Observatory. The Horsehead Nebula is approximately 1500 light years from Earth. It is one of the most identifiable nebulae because of the shape of its swirling cloud of dark dust and gases, which bears some resemblance to a horse's head when viewed from Earth.[2] The Horsehead Nebula is a location that apears in many works of fiction. In Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy The Horsehead Nebula ''' is a mysterious location. The '''Soulianis and Rahm system is there, and the legendary planet Magrathea and where the race of humanoids known as the Magratheans could be located. There are no more information about other solar systems and planets in the Nebula except for a Dwarf planet named Nano. Notable Sub-Locations Nano (catalogue number MPB-1001001) was a dwarf planet located far out in the fringes of the Dark Nebula of Soulianis and Rahm. It was built by the Magratheans, who sold it to Zaphod Beeblebrox, who then sold the planet to Hillman Hunter, who paid for most of the planet, along with rich people he "lead" back on Earth, before it was destroyed. The name "Nano" is the very same name Hillman Hunter called his grandmother. Nano is a Magrathean made planet with 3 tribes, 2 of which were originally set up, with the third, the fitness trainers, coming from the Tiromancers and Nanite towns. Innisfree is the only continent on the planet, named by the Nanites' leader/ tyrant. Nanites are a tribe who are led by the god Thor. Nanites were lead by Zaphod Beeblebrox. Nanites pay taxes to the leaders of the universe, saving them from the the Vogon ship which would have otherwise wiped out the Nanites, Tiromancers and the rest of the people on Nano. Tyromancers are the enemy tribe of the Nanites. They believe in the Cheese and are an alternate version of the Nanites themselves, as revealed by Zaphod Beeblebrox. Appearances Nano appeared in: *The Eoin Colfer novel And Another Thing.... In Star Trek The Horsehead Nebula was a dark nebula visible from Earth. History In 3074, The Doctor described B'Elanna Torres to a man named Quarren as "intelligent, beautiful, and with a chip on her shoulder the size of the Horsehead Nebula." (VOY: "Living Witness") In Doctor Who The Horsehead Nebula was a nebula located within the galaxy of the Milky Way also known as Mutter's Spiral to the Timelords.It was located in the constellation of Orion about 1500 light years away from Earth. Locations *The planet Dramos was located in the Horsehead Nebula. Which was a planet in the Horsehead Nebula inhabited by a non-humanoid species. These natives used ginju root to produce an anticarcinogen. (PROSE: The Mary-Sue Extrusion) *The Ood Sphere and the Sense Sphere were also located here. (TV: Planet of the Ood, DWAN: Doctor Who The Official Annual 2007[[http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/T:CITE additional sources needed]]) History During the Millennium War, the Mad Mind of Bophemeral attempted to create a wormhole in the Horsehead Nebula which would have killed quintillions had his plan not been stopped by the Osirans. (PROSE: The Quantum Archangel) The Uvodni and the Malakh fought the Ghost Wars against each other within the nebula. (TV: Warriors of Kudlak) In 2006, a plasma storm was occurring in the Horsehead Nebula. The Ninth Doctor planned to ride it with the TARDIS and invited Rose Tyler to come along. (TV: World War Three) The Tenth Doctor took Grayla to either the Horsehead Nebula or the Crab Nebula. (COMIC: The Whispering Gallery) In the 1890s, the Sixth Doctor told Henry Gordon Jago and Professor George Litefoot that he had an appointment in the Horsehead Nebula in the 29th century. (AUDIO: The Hourglass Killers) According to the Third Doctor, the Nurazh came from the Horsehead Nebula. (PROSE: The Touch of the Nurazh) The Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond discovered Mr Jones SOS around the horsehead nebula. The Jones family was attacked by a Dalek scientist. (GAME: The Mazes of Time) Other references Ian Chesterton showed it to Vicki Pallister in the Earth sky. He described it as globular cluster of stars resembling "a boy scout's badge". (PROSE: Byzantium!) In Galaxy Quest The Horsehead Nebula is part of the fictional Galaxy quest Universe not the real world Galaxy quest Universe.. this is where the fictional planet of Enok VII is located Locations Enok VII (Enok 7) is a gas giant class/type of planet in the Horsehead nebula, home to a race of huge floating sponge beasts called the Qxvwy'k, one of which threatened to absorb the entire Protector until Commander Peter Quincy Taggart bested the beast in a deadly drinking contest. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Nebulae Category:Real World Nebulae Category:Doctor Who